Kudamon (2006 anime)
/Kizuna Mayu Kohinata Young At Heart Black Silver Cat Ear |s1=Kudamon |s2=Dot-Kudamon |n1=(Ja:) クダモン(S)Digimon Collectors Kudamon (S) }} Kudamon (2006 anime) is an Exalted Beast Digimon. It is always wreathed around a holy cartridge and never separates from it. It is said that day after day, it accumulates holy power within the earring on its left ear, and that the stored power is great enough to have influence on its next digivolution. It has a calm, cool, and collected personality, conducting a precise assessment of the situation even in combat, and attaining the advantage in battle. Conversely, when it gets outnumbered, it possesses a defensive technique in which it goes into its cartridge and settles down. Attacks * : Strikes with the whole cartridge while spinning its body. * : Blinds the opponent with a great radiance emitted from its earring. *'Holy Shot': Releases a holy beam when the pattern on its back glows. *'Holy Shoot': Causes an explosion with a small ball of light. Design Kudamon (2006 anime) is a mythological . It has small forelimbs, golden markings, a small Holy attached to the end of its tail, and a Holy Ring for a collar. In some media and most notably Digimon Data Squad, it is depicted with a pair of hindlimbs that may be retractable. Etymologies ;Kudamon (2006 anime) (クダモン（２００６アニメ版）) Official romanization given by the Digimon Reference Book and used in the franchise. Some media leave out the "(2006 anime)".Digimon Data Squad *Kuda. From . *2006 anime, referring to Digimon Savers and its original airing during the year 2006. Fiction Digimon Data Squad Digimon World Data Squad Kudamon is a digivolution in 's galaxy once the following requirements have been met: *Defeat 5 Virus Busters Digimon. *300 INT. Kudamon is also a requirement for Reppamon. Digimon World DS The Kudamon from Data Squad is obtainable. It digivolves from Puttimon and digivolves further to Reppamon. Digimon World Dawn and Dusk Kudamon is #072 in Digimon World Dawn and Dusk and is a Technical-class Holy species Digimon with a resistance to the Light element and a weakness to the Dark. Its basic stats are 112 HP, 116 MP, 79 Attack, 69 Defense, 78 Spirit, 72 Speed, and 30 Aptitude. It possesses the Sniper 1 and EX Damage 1 traits. It dwells in the Task Canyon. Kudamon digivolves from Puttimon and can digivolve to Reppamon or Starmon. In order to digivolve or degenerate to Kudamon, your Digimon must be at least level 15 with 25 Aptitude, but you must have previously befriended a Kudamon. Kudamon can also DNA Digivolve to Sorcermon with Coronamon. Kudamon can be hatched from the Pink DigiEgg or HolySpot Egg. Digimon Story: Lost Evolution Kudamon is #056, and is a Rookie-level, Speed-class, Holy-species Digimon with a resistance to the Holy and Water elements, and a weakness to the Dark and Fire elements. It possesses the Poison Protection and Death Protection traits. It dwells in the Chip Forest. When defeated, it can drop the debug plate for Reppamon. Kudamon digivolves from Sunmon and can digivolve into Reppamon or Airdramon. In order to digivolve or degenerate into Kudamon, your Digimon must be at least level 11. Kudamon can be hatched from the Pink Egg. Digimon Story: Super Xros Wars Blue and Red Kudamon can DigiFuse to Gatomon with Salamon and to Apemon with Renamon. Digimon Story: Cyber Sleuth Kudamon is a Light Vaccine Type, Rookie level Digimon and uses 5 memory. It digivolves from Wanyamon and can digivolve to Reppamon, Angemon, GoldNumemon and Peckmon. Its special attack is Blinding Ray and its support skill is Mystical Protection which cuts the rate of abnormal statuses received by 50%. In Complete Edition, Kudamon can also digivolve to Lobomon using the Human Spirit of Light. Digimon Story: Cyber Sleuth - Hacker's Memory Kudamon is #030 and is a Light Vaccine Type, Rookie level Digimon and uses 5 memory. It digivolves from Wanyamon and can digivolve to Reppamon, Angemon, GoldNumemon, Peckmon, and Lobomon using the Human Spirit of Light. Its special attack is Blinding Ray and its support skill is Mystical Protection which cuts the rate of abnormal statuses received by 50%. Digimon World Re:Digitize Kudamon is an unobtainable Digimon. Recruitable Kudamon can be found in Ancient Bone Swamp, it is stuck on ground, where its tail only showing, in order to recruit it, protagonist's Digimon must have 700 Offensive stat or more, this way protagonist's Digimon can pull out of ground and save Kudamon, it will joins the city and works in meat farm, producing Sirloin each a day, it'll sent a message to protagonist with attached items, 3 Sirloins. Digimon World Re:Digitize Decode Digimon Masters Kudamon digivolves to Reppamon at level 11. Digimon Heroes! Kudamon can digivolve to Reppamon. Digimon Links Kudamon digivolves from Wanyamon, and can digivolve to Reppamon, Angemon, GoldNumemon, and Peckmon. Digimon ReArise Kudamon digivolves from Wanyamon and can digivolve to Reppamon. Notes and references